


Begin Again

by CelesteSelenite



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Concerts, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, anyone who knows me well know i can't write anything aside of fluffy stuffs orz
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSelenite/pseuds/CelesteSelenite
Summary: Karena bagi Tomo, Sho saja sudah cukup.
Relationships: Ando Tomoaki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Begin Again

Ribuan cahaya berpendar sejauh mata mereka memandang, berpendar berwarna ungu bak bintang di langit malam. Keduanya menutup mata, mendengarkan sayup suara memanggil nama mereka. Puluhan, ratusan, ribuan.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dari pemula yang harus mempelajari segalanya dari awal, hingga hari ini, bertahun-tahun kemudian, berdiri di atas panggung megah dengan lampu sorot.

Sulit rasanya untuk mempercayai ini semua, bahwa mereka berdua bisa mencapai titik ini.

_'Konser dome, Tomo! Bukankah itu hebat?!'_

Ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Sho benar-benar bersemangat dan bahagia di hari itu. Semangat yang ia lihat masih terpancar saat ini, berbinar di kedua mata pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya, terulas di senyum lebar di bibirnya. 

"_Encore_! _Encore_! _Encore_!"

Suara itu semakin keras bergaung, mengisi ruang dome yang redup. Ia melempar senyum lembut pada Sho, membiarkan pemuda itu membuka encore mereka. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, menikmati suara pemuda itu mengalun mengucap terima kasih atas dukungan yang mereka terima selama ini.

"Kami akan membawakan lagu dari senior yang sangat kami hormati, mereka yang juga menyanyikan lagu yang pertama kali kami nyanyikan bersama di depan publik," ujar Sho, yang diikuti riuh pekik ribuan audiens.

Tomoaki diam-diam meraba saku celananya, tak membiarkan Sho menyadari gestur kecilnya.

Suara denting piano mulai mengalun, bersama dengan riuh yang mereda. Sho menatapnya, yang ia balas dengan tatapan yang sama.

Lagu itu bukan tanpa alasan mereka pilih. Ada kalanya segalanya terasa begitu sulit. Ada kalanya ia merasa seakan semesta berkonspirasi menentang mereka, berusaha menghentikan langkah mereka. Ada kalanya mereka berusaha begitu keras, namun mimpi mereka tak mampu teraih. Ada kalanya malam begitu panjang dan berat, dan keduanya hanya memiliki satu sama lain.

Namun baginya, Sho saja sudah cukup. 

"_Every day, every night, everywhere,_" keduanya bernyanyi, mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya pada untaian nada yang mengalun megah, menciptakan harmoni yang hanya bisa mereka ciptakan. 

"_Futari no unmei wo sotto kasaneyou, ima..._" 

Sho berhenti menyanyi ketika melihat Tomoaki bergerak, berlutut. Sebuah kotak beludru berada di tangannya.

Bersamaan dengan denting piano terakhir dan hening yang kemudian mengikuti, ia menyelesaikan lagu mereka.

Sho tak bisa menghentikan cekat napas dan isak tangisnya.

"_Futari dake de, begin..._"

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap.

"Sho-_kun_," ia memanggil pemuda yang masih tampak terhenyak di hadapannya itu.

"T-Tomo...?" ucapnya ragu, dengan suara gemetar.

"Sho-_kun_, menikahlah denganku."

**Author's Note:**

> [Title and Song Disclaimer: Tohoshinki - Begin ~Again Version~]
> 
> I broke my own oath to never write a real person fanfiction just for them. Let that sink in.
> 
> Scream about them, or PD101JP in general, with me at twitter (@SeleniteCeleste) or facebook (Celeste Selenite).


End file.
